In order to clone the HCV genome from small quantities of virus, several novel cloning strategies using PCR have been developed. These approaches involve the use of a system of partially random primers, circularization methods if some sequence is known, tailing of RNA and cDNA to produce known ends and combinations of these techniques. These techniques may have broad application to cloning other unknown viral agents.